By a Flower
by Yamadori
Summary: Blue Dragon Plus. Oneshot. Late birthday present for WindGoddess Rune. A take on how Himiko might have met Nene. Nene x Himiko


**To all: Hi, guys! :) Sorry; I had intended to upload several things – including this birthday present – on the 4th, but the past six days have been so hectic that I've barely been able to **_**sleep**_**, let alone post anything up. But I've finally gotten around to uploading this, and I'll be uploading two other non-Blue Dragon fan fictions immediately after this. Anyway, there's a special someone I need to leave a note for…**

**To Rune: I'm so sorry I'm late! :( The past few days were sort of on the rough side, so I wasn't able to really get online and upload anything… On top of that, I'm not really that happy with how this turned out… But it's already late, so I didn't want to delay it any longer. In addition, I think I'm running a bit dry on Nene x Himiko material. XP (What am I going to do next year…? D:) Well… It's not as good as last year's present – at least, I don't think so – but I hope you still like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon Plus, or anything from the Blue Dragon series. If I did, there would have been more questions answered. XP**

She let her feet carry her through the Facility, wandering with no real destination (though she remained mindful of the central gap). The area had been cleared of monsters only moments before, so there was no danger.

It was nice, Himiko thought, to have these quiet times to herself. The world she had woken up to was quite chaotic, and though she treasured the new friends she had made and the one most dear to her that she'd been reunited with, she appreciated having a brief respite every once in a while. She had always enjoyed being alone for a short time, just her and her thoughts, though she'd never want to be by herself for _too_ long.

She caught sight of something out of the corner of her... Something faintly illuminated... Curious, she walked towards it.

When she saw what it was, her heart skipped a beat.

They were flowers, growing amongst the fern and ivy that frequented the Facility. But they weren't just _any_ flowers.

They were star lilies and moon blossoms.

She knelt down, reaching out her hand so that it stopped short of touching them, caught up suddenly in her memories...

* * *

_Eyes closed, she breathes in the smell of garden blooms and springtime sunshine._

_It's... soothing._

_Here, in the peace that the hospital flowerbeds bring, she doesn't have to let all of the troubles of her life bother her. For this short but precious time, she doesn't need to worry about whether people of a higher standing than her will look down on her or talk about her behind her back; whether or not her sister will ridicule her about this or that;_ _whether her ailing mother will see another dawn._

_There is only calm and sweet scents drifting on the breezes._

_The sound of footfalls on grass alerts Himiko that she is no longer by herself._

_She turns, sees a man walking in her direction. He looks... a little lost. At the same time, he seems very regal. There is something familiar about him, but Himiko cannot place where she has seen him before._

_He seems to startle a bit as he realizes she is sitting there. But his voice comes out clear and strong. "Good afternoon, Miss...?" He ends on a question, waiting for her to give her name._

"_Himiko." She replies. "Himiko, daughter of Sora." Realizing that he might require assistance from the hospital staff, she quickly asks, "Do you need any help?"_

"_Huh?" There's a chip in his eloquent bearing. She can't help but find it... endearing. "Oh. Oh, no... I'm just... walking the grounds, to clear my head. I have... much to think on."_

"_I understand that well." Himiko looks down at the flowers before her. "Too well."_

_He sits beside her; she doesn't object. "You seem... troubled, Himiko."_

_She shakes her head. "It's nothing. Nothing you need to worry over, at least. I'm fine." She pauses for a moment, then smiles gently at him. "You know, I don't think you told me your name."_

_He looks surprised for a second, then returns her smile. "Nene."_

_She pales. Of all the... How could she have not recognized him? For goodness' sakes, the Crown Prince sits before her! Hadn't she been informed only yesterday of how the King had been brought to their hospital in a critical condition? _Himiko, you foolish girl!_ She berates herself, trying not to wince outwardly. Out loud, she says, "F-forgive me, Your Highness... I did not realize-"_

"_Please." His voice is gentle, pleading. "Everyone refers to me as such. I would like for at least one person to call me by my own name. Please, call me Nene."_

_Himiko feels herself flush. Such an embarrassing situation... Yet, somehow, his presence is immensely comforting. "... Yes. Nene."_

_His smile grows even warmer. "Thank you."_

_A silence passes between them, where they only sit and enjoy each other's company. And then Nene, seeming to take notice of something, reaches over, cupping his hand around some yellow-orange blossoms. He asks, "Do you know what this flower is?"_

"_Um..." She thinks hard for a moment. It's familiar, and she knows she should recognize it, but her mind seems to not be cooperating with her today. "No, I'm afraid not."_

"_These are star lilies. And the flowers next to them-" he holds a hand under the small, white buds, "do you know their name?"_

_Also familiar. Mind still uncooperative. "No, I'm sorry, but I don't." Even worse, she knows there's some kind of significance to what he's pointing out to her, but her memory continues to be sieve-like._

_He gives her a fond look. "They say that when two people meet near both flowers at the same time, they're destined to fall in love, and their love will be turned into Shadow's incredible strength."_

"_R-really?" She wants to scold herself for even considering such a fanciful legend, but she's unable to stop the way her heartbeat picks up slightly. "That's... interesting."_

_He grins, slightly amused. "Yes, it is."_

"_I-"_

"_Himiko!" She recognizes the voice of the head nurse. "Himiko, we need your help!"_

_She feels mortified. Surely Prince Nene must have known that she worked in the hospital, but to have it so blatantly confirmed still manages to humiliate Himiko slightly. She is a commoner; he is royalty. No flower legends can change that. "I'll be there in a moment!" She calls out half-heartedly. She stands, wiping her skirt of grass, and bows to Nene. "Forgive me, but I must leave now. Farewell." She starts moving, long strides to carry her away swiftly._

"_Himiko!"_

_She stops, turns slowly. "... Yes?"_

_Nene's expression is hopeful. "Would it be alright if... Well... May I see you again sometime?"_

_She stands, stunned wordless, for several seconds. Finally, remembering herself, she barely keeps from laughing aloud in her joy. "That would be wonderful."_

_

* * *

_

"Wonderful..." She said the word softly, curving her hand around the flower, not touching it.

Maybe the legends were true after all. It would be odd if they weren't, since they hadn't been wrong so far.

Himiko smiled, pulling her hand to herself. "Thank you..."

"Himiko?" She heard him coming up behind her, instantly recognizing who it was. Nene's footsteps were as familiar to her as her own. "Are you alright-?" He broke off, likely seeing the flowers and remembering just like she had.

"I'm fine," she spoke gently, her happiness leaking into her voice. "Better than fine."

Nene chuckled, likely remembering that moment back then, when she'd said something similar. At least now, though, her words were something happier. "Come, Himiko. We should move on, before the others begin to worry."

"Yes, you're right." His hand rested upon her shoulder; as she leaned back against him, she put her own hand on top of his, threading their fingers. She relaxed, gazing at the flowers that had brought them together, and had found their way to her and Nene once again.

It was funny how things often managed to come full circle.

… **And it's done! I'm not exactly pleased with it, but there were some parts that I was happy about. Also, the first game and Plus are rather ambiguous about whether Nene was an actual king, or if he's just saying that because he'd thought he was the only Ancient left alive and deemed himself above everyone else (this presumption is before Himiko wakes from her frozen sleep, and thus is before we see Nene's s partial personality change), or if he intended to conquer the world and make himself king. I usually write with the mindset that he isn't an actual king, but try to curve the writing so that it avoids the subject completely (just in case he is :P). However, for this, I chose to write him as being the king (or king-to-be, rather). Anyway. :P**

**If you can, please review and let me know what you thought of it. :) Updating is still kind of unknown right now, although I've got something of an idea and I think I'm going to come to a decision soon… That's pretty much everything, though. Thanks for reading! :) And, of course, before I go:**

**Happy Birthday, Rune! :D**


End file.
